


I hate your shorts (or Stop preening)

by hanh410



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, as birds, cockatiel!Charles, fail!crack, parrot!Erik, rediculousism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/pseuds/hanh410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik as birds. Charles is a cockatiel and Erik a red parrot.<br/>(Based on astasia's art which I can't find the link.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate your shorts (or Stop preening)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/gifts), [sakuralori](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakuralori).



Hank sighs heavily as he huddles himself in bed. Due to the accident happened a few days ago, he is now the thorn in his teacher’s side. Dr.Shaw may appear apathetic, but he is definitely getting back for his finger, because there is no better explanation for Hank’s misfortune.

‘Personal assignment, exclusively for the most brilliant student’ he said. His stomach churns as he recalls the smug on Dr.Shaw’s face when he pressed the pile of paper on Hank’s desk.

As much as he respects Dr.Shaw for all his scientific research, Hank feels quite disappointed with his professor. How can he come up with such a ridiculous idea of eating Charles? Sweet little Charles who would never hurt a fly, not to mention he’s one of the rarest, nearly extinct cockatiel with high intelligence that could match an average human! Such beloved and precious thing should be protected, not poached or fricasseed!

Yet despite his anger Hank is still a student who attends Dr.Shaw’s class every day. He has to finish the assignments, and it was true that Erik, his hot-tempered parrot who bit Dr.Shaw’s finger off, which later the professor has been kindly sending all medical bills to Hank’s mailbox and adding alluding speech to pet’s behavior in his daily lecture. Quite ingenious, the way he manages to. Hank heaves out another heavy breath and sits up to carry on his work.

 

Meanwhile, in his cozy living room, two little birds are having the time of their own. Charles has left his wooden stand in Hank’s study to join Erik on the sofa. He flies in circles before landing beside his friend, legs carrying a plastic purple squeak toy he was given by their owner the other day.

Charles feels the need to share almost everything, from a piece of red velvet cake to colored cubes to Hank’s iPad, with his best friend Erik, who put on quite a heroic deed the other day, sending the ill-disposed Dr.Shaw away when he was threatening to turn him into food.

Though sometimes Charles considers his friend might have gone a bit far for his sake, resulting in their owner’s current predicament. “It’s his fault for acquainting himself with that malicious human!”, disputes Erik every time Charles mentions the subject.

 

Erik looks up from ‘the iPad’, a human’s device his friend has succeeded in convincing him to use. Something about human’s ‘advanced technology’ appeals to him, their capacity of inventing a flat pane with dashing colorful light spots is truly fascinating, not that he’ll ever admit it. He has spent hours studying the strategy to ‘Angry Bird’, to Charles’ complacence.

Be that as it may the enticement of ‘the iPad’ is much inferior to Charles. The blue cockatiel has a way of charming Erik more than any sparkling object or even the scent of ambrosial coffee in this cramped house, especially with his non-stop talking. It’s true, Charles has a tendency of going on and on about whatever catches his interest. He’s particularly keen on humanity and their glowing inventions and doesn’t mind observing ‘the teevee’ all day. Erik on the other hand does not trust human being that much. What if the light from ‘the teevee’ is unhealthy? He really doesn’t enjoy the idea of seeing anything harmful to Charles, especially after that ‘Shaw’ incident. He should’ve pecked the malicious creature’s eyes out when he had the chance.

 He puts the iPad down and turns to the blue cockatiel, who’s preening his soft feather.   

Charles has a habit of grooming daily and as frequently as he can, which makes him smooth looking to Erik’s sentiment. The feather on his wings is so well arranged, his cheeks lovely with the cockatiel’s distinct rosy patterns, and the fluffy white belly is just so lovable. And yet, Erik decides the habit might be harmful, and he has to tell Charles before anything bad happens to him.

 

“You shouldn’t preen so much Charles.”

“What- what do you mean Erik? Preening is important in our daily basis.” Charles looks at his friend, somewhat disbelieve. Surely Erik must understand the significance of staying hygienic every day.

“I mean- if you keep looking so smooth, people can misjudge you for being a helpless bird. I just-“ Erik mumbles, “That man the other day has a keen eye on bird’s attractiveness, which is why he decided to lay his finger on you. I don’t want anyone to hurt you, Charles!”

“Oh... I- I see.” Charles, bewildered as he is, finds it very endearing that his friend is so considerate. His reason may be silly, but it comes from his care for Charles’ well-being.

“Just… don’t overdo it, you’re looking good the way you are… I mean fine...well…”

Oh dear, Charles wonders, is his friend blushing?

“I see your point.” He smiles gently. His parrot friend always acts so tough, yet no one knows his gentle heart like Charles. This makes Charles all flutter, inside and out. “Thank you, Erik. That’s very sweet of you. I’ll try to reduce it a bit.”

 


End file.
